


Ever

by rocksalts



Series: Suptober20 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas being dads, Ficlet, Fluff, Flustered Castiel (Supernatural), Flustered Dean Winchester, M/M, Pre-Slash, dean is cas' favorite, love confessions sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksalts/pseuds/rocksalts
Summary: Jack tells Dean about Castiel's favorites.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober20 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977244
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	Ever

**Author's Note:**

> suptober20 day 23 prompt: favorite (ficlet) | destiel + meddling!jack | ~650 words

“Cas said you’re his favorite.”

Dean fumbled with the bottle, righting it on the table before it could fall. He swallowed hard, blinking up at Jack in confusion. 

“Sorry, he said what?”

Jack was smiling at him, amusement in his eyes. If Dean didn’t know any better, he’d think the kid was up to something.

“Yes! I was asking him about favorites, yesterday. He said you were his.”

Dean tried to ignore the way his heart jumped, nerves buzzing through to his fingertips.

“His favorite _what_ , exactly?” He asked, because he knew, logically, that the kid sometimes interpreted things wrong. It was something he got from Cas, skipping from point A to point C without thinking anything of it. For all he knew, the answer could be “hunter,” or “dumbass” or “person to play poker with.” 

“Human,” Jack answered. He tucked back into his cereal like it was nothing, crunching away. 

Dean tried to rationalize, even though his pulse was racing now.

It’s not like Cas knew very many humans. Just him and Sam, and a few other hunters, maybe some people from cases along the way, and…so maybe he knew a lot of humans. It was at this point that it hit Dean—as it did every so often, usually at random moments— that Cas was an angel—an angel that was thousands of years old. He knew _plenty_ of humans. Probably more humans than most.

“Ever?” was Dean’s next question, which was choked out and followed a longer-than-normal pause. He was glad that Jack hadn’t noticed, eyes trained on his bowl.

“Oh,” he frowned, swirling around his food with his spoon. “I didn’t ask him that.” 

Dean let out a breath, shoulders relaxing. Good. It was _good_ that he hadn’t asked, and Dean would never know. Already, the thought of being even _one_ of Cas’ favorite humans was enough to keep him awake at night for another couple of months.

He stared at the beer between his fingers, rolling it back and forth in thought. Favorite human. _At present_. Dean frowned. What the hell did that mean?

“Oh!” Jack startled, causing Dean to jerk his head up at him. He followed Jack’s gaze to Cas, who had appeared at the doorway. His mouth went dry.

“Perfect timing!”

Cas tilted his head as he entered the kitchen. Dean silently begged Jack not to ask Cas the dreaded question, regretting asking at all, and gripped his beer tight enough that his knuckles to turned white.

“Remember those questions I was asking you yesterday? About your favorite things?”

Damn it. Cas sat next to Jack at the table, taking in a deep breath before sighing, “Yes. You asked my favorite color. And food. And place. I remember.“

Dean considered bolting, but some part of him forced him to stay put—curious, at the very least. Maybe also a little bit masochistic. Dean knew the question that was coming, and could anticipate the answer. No _way_ he was anything more to Cas than another human passing by, giving him a couple of years of friendship before inevitably ceasing to exist. There was just no way.

“Well you said that Dean was your favorite human. But I forgot to ask if he was your favorite human _ever_.” Jack paused. “Is he?”

Cas was strangely still, his hand that had been resting on the table now tensed into a fist. Dean risked a glimpse up at his face, and did a double take at what looked like blush spreading over Cas’ cheeks. Dean couldn’t look away, holding his breath for the answer.

“Yes,” Cas looked down, away from Jack and at his lap. Dean felt his own face go warm, heart beating fast, and when Cas met his eyes, it stopped beating altogether. 

“Dean is my favorite human on this planet—this… _universe_ — and in the span of my lifetime. He is…” Cas looked away again, “and always will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! thanks for reading!! i'm also on tumblr @rambleoncas, i post ficlets on there first !!


End file.
